


Misread and Mistold

by hollowfirefly



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Brendon wrote a poem about Ryan, Love, M/M, fan poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2013-12-03
Packaged: 2018-01-03 09:01:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1068603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollowfirefly/pseuds/hollowfirefly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shadows are my friends<br/>I wanna get old<br/>But my future is misread<br/>Because it got mistold.<br/>And it was you in the long run<br/>That held my hand<br/>They said I’d love someone else<br/>But you told me you’d love me till the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misread and Mistold

**Author's Note:**

> This doesn't mention any names but I pictured Brendon writing about Ryan, as I wrote it. This is a fan-poem which I don't know if I can do that but I did so. Enjoy!

Shadows are my friends

I wanna get old

But my future is misread

Because it got mistold.

And it was you in the long run

That held my hand

They said I’d love someone else

But you told me you’d love me till the end.

My future wasn’t read

To where my heart would break

Where everything you said would be a lie

Where all you did was take.

All I ever asked

Was for a simple kiss each night

A simple hug

One so tight,

I could feel your blood

Almost mix with mine

Like our pumping hearts

Out of time.

And did you hear my cries

As you walked away

Not even a goodbye

Just like any other day.

 


End file.
